marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Krylorians ** Krylorians' Robot Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Hulk comes across the Krylorians latest creation, a mutant Krylorian, however, during the fight the creature is destroyed. The fight also attracts the attention of Professor X, who's Cerebro machine detects the mutant aliens biology, and so he sends the X-Men out to Rome to investigate. There, the run into and battle the Hulk, however they are convinced to break off their fight by Bereet and Rick Jones who explain the whole situation with the X-Men. When a new mutant-Krylorian appears and terrorizes France, the Hulk and the X-Men work together to destroy the monster and foil the Krylorians plans for conquest again. With the battle over, the Hulk changes back into Bruce Banner, the X-Men depart and Bereet and Rick sneak off with the weakened Banner. | StoryTitle2 = X-Men X-Posé | Writer2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Penciler2_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker2_1 = Dave Cockrum | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = John Warner | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_3 = Roy Thomas | Editor2_4 = Len Wein | Synopsis2 = A bibliography of the X-Men. | StoryTitle3 = Scream, the Shrike! | Writer3_1 = John Warner | Penciler3_1 = Bob Brown | Inker3_1 = Rudy Nebres | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Jim Novak | Editor3_1 = John Warner | Editor3_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor3_3 = Roy Thomas | Editor3_4 = Len Wein | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Mentions: * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * Ulysses Bloodstone's high-powered sub-skimmer | Synopsis3 = Following his battle with Ulysses Bloodstone, the monster known as Goram has reached the meeting point his masters have assigned to him to deliver the stolen Blood Gem fragment. Suddenly an undersea mountain splits open an a beam of energy pours out that incapacitates the massive monster. No sooner is the monster immobilized does a submariner appar. Two men emerge and collect the gem and leave to turn it over to their masters. Goram is then sent to his next mission. Twelve hours later, Bloodstone and his allies Brad Carter and Samantha Eden are en route to Bloodstone Island and are shocked to discover that it is under attack by Goram. Bloodstone instantly attacks the creature only to be knocked into one of the towers on his island. Bloodstone uses this to his advantage and activates coil restraints to stop the creature dead in its tracks until he can find a more permanent solution. Goram is not contained for long as Killer Shrike has been watching the entire battle from the sky. Swooping down, Killer Shrike cuts Goram loose and tries to follow the creature back to its master for the Conspiracy. Instead, Bloodstone shoots Killer Shrike out of the sky. While Goram flees, Brad Carter hops into a sub and follows after the beast. While this is all happening a commercial airliner carrying Dr. Oliver who is en route to an international conference. The ship is suddenly snatched out of the sky by a massive flying monster. Back on the island, Killer Shrike clashes with Bloodstone. While Shrike gets the advantage of surprise, Bloodstone's various abilities, and weapons catch the villain off guard. In a one-on-one struggle, Bloodstone manages to press Shirke's gauntlets together causing the power supply in his costume to overload, knocking his foe out. At that moment, Brad Carter reaches Goram's destination and discovers the monster in an inert state. Spotting a sub docking bay, Carter surfaces to see who is in control of the monster. He is quickly surrounded by humanoid creatures and their master, someone that Brad has met before. Unaware of his aid's fate, Ulysses Bloodstone has a meeting with Samantha and asks for her assistance, and more importantly her connections, to help him solve the mystery of various scientsits who have gone missing in recent days. Samantha agrees to help and suggests that they start with one man she knows very well, Tony Stark. | Notes = Continuity Notes And Then... The X-Men * This story was later revealed to be a work of fiction created by Bereet of Earth-616. However, according to the , this is an alternate reality, designated Earth-7711. Publication Notes * This issue features a pin-up of Bloodstone. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}